


Trece mil horas

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguno de los dos olvidó nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trece mil horas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneDistte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/gifts).



> Para Joanne Distte, que me pidió esta pareja con "Postes de gol" en un meme del lj :)
> 
> Advertencias: Situado después del partido contra los Bando Spiders.

El balón ha quedado olvidado en el suelo cuando Musashi le ha empujado contra el poste en el que estaba apoyado. El campo ya está oscuro y le mantiene ahí, con las manos sujetándole de la camiseta y mirándole con la misma intensidad con la que mira cuando apunta para dar la patada al balón en los partidos. Está tan cerca que su aliento le quema, le arde en la cara y más abajo, y cuando por fin baja la cabeza y le besa algo explota en su interior. Le agarra del pelo y le empuja hacia su cuerpo, abriendo más la boca, hundiéndole más contra él. Musashi reacciona metiendo la pierna entre las suyas, Hiruma murmura algo que suena a … _olvidar esto, jodido viejo?_ e introduce la mano por su camiseta.

 _Jodido demonio_ , piensa él, mientras se estremece al notar las uñas contra su estómago,  _ni en trece mil horas pude olvidarme_.

Ni en toda una vida podría hacerlo.


End file.
